Falling on Top of You (literally)
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Amethyst Torres has had a pretty crappy day, it only gets worse when Pearl Knight, the school's resident ice queen faints on top of her. She never intended to worry about Pearl's well-being, but now she's the only one who knows exactly what's wrong with her. HUMAN!AU. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes. A human au because apparently I need to write some more stuff that I'll eventually have to finish.. because that's just the type of person I am. I thought of this in the shower, and it stuck with me because

1.) Awkward pearlmethyst is always a treat

2.) I have an image of human pearl and human amethyst in my head and they're adorable

3.) I'm a stickler for uptight and messy characters getting together

4.) I love amethyst and pearl and love angst surrounding them (you'll see, if I decide to continue this story)

This is a WIP, and I'll see what kind of feedback I get. I may continue. I'm including other gems in here as well (I'm also in love with human Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot)

WARNINGS: idk, there are some curse words. More later.

* * *

This had been a horrible day, Amethyst decided. To begin, she had woken up thirty-minutes late for her first hour class, and then her scooter decided it wouldn't work. She had texted Garnet, begging her to have some mercy on her and come home early to take her to school; The only response from Garnet she'd received was one saying 'I told you to get a car' (she could even hear it in Garnet's nonchalant voice). Thus, she had to walk in the pouring rain.. to school.

Her day had only gotten worse from there.. Her softball practice wasn't canceled after-school even though it had been storming for the better part of the day, so she had foolishly left her softball bag at home.

THEN to top it all off she had gotten in trouble in class for doodling 'obscene' pictures. Okay, yeah, the person she was drawing in her doodle was clearly naked. But what was wrong with drawing a naked lady anyway? Didn't all the best artists draw nudes? Didn't her teacher have any respect for the female body and all the wonder-fullness it contained (Amethyst's exact words to her teacher).

She didn't care to listen.

This all had led up to her current position.. Standing in front of her locker and repeatedly hitting her head on the cool metal, and mumbling obscenities to herself.

She had been doing this for a good five minutes, until a hand swiftly made it's way to Amethyst's head- breaking up the relationship Amethyst's forehead currently had with her locker. She turned her face slowly, only to find she was looking into Jasper's very angry eyes.

"Just.. don't." She mumbled.

Jasper moved her hand quickly, and Amethyst winced as her forehead hit her locker again. "JUST DON'T!? Do you have any idea how bad we need you? Ever since Amber broke her ankle, we need a second baseman!"

Amethyst waved her hand nonchalantly, turning her gaze away from Jasper. "Ugh, can't you just have.. Peridot play second base. She's always sitting out, and grumbling to herself, she'd love it!"

Jasper gasped incredulously, as if Amethyst had just betrayed her in the worst way possible. She took a deep break through her nose, and then continued on with her tangent.

"There is a reason that Peridot is always benched, and you wanna know WHY?" Jasper asked.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, she probably knew the answer but it was better to humor her incredibly strong teammate. "Why is that, Jasper?"

"CAUSE SHE SUCKS!" Jasper yelled, punching the locker for emphasis and making a nearby freshman squeak and drop her books. "SHE SUCKS SO BAD AMETHYST AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING THIS!"

Amethyst nodded in agreement, Peridot truly did suck. The last time she had hit, she had ran to third base- and when she was called out, she had to be carried off the field (all while screaming "THIS IS A CLEAR RULE VIOLATION!"). Unfortunately, Peridot was very beneficial in supplying the team with their things, and she had been put on the team for that reason only.

"Are you harassing Amethyst again?" A cool voice asked.

Amethyst and Jasper turned their heads to find that Lapis Lazuli had been watching Jasper's breakdown for quite awhile. Amethyst had never been so relieved to see the swimmer, who already had her bag slung over her shoulder- most likely for swim practice.

Jasper grumbled some more, frowning at Lapis. She backed away from Amethyst, but not before pointing. "Amethyst, I swear you better find a way out of this punishment- and be at practice tomorrow after school."

"You better not be late to work tonight!" Lapis called as Jasper walked away, walking up to Amethyst and placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder. Amethyst finally allowed herself to lift her head up. She turned around and leaned up against her locker.

"What did you do this time?" Lapis asked, slightly exasperated. "You didn't hide Peri's tablet thing did you? You know that she's such a teachers pet, they'll do anything for her."

"Naked women." Amethyst shrugged. "I drew naked women."

"Ooo!" Lapis winked. "May I see?"

Amethyst nodded, sticking up her index finger and digging in her left pocket with her other hand. She finally managed to fish out the crumbled piece of notebook paper that the teacher had thrown in the trash; she had barely been able to retrieve from the wastebasket. She handed it to Lapis who immediately examined it.

Lapis was an enigma, in Amethyst's opinion. She was hard to get to know, and she didn't talk to many people, and didn't try to get to know a lot of people. She spent most of her time in the water as one of the star swimmers at the school. People found her cold, distant, and scary. She kind of was, but Amethyst knew that she was very kind underneath it all.

"The boobs are lopsided." Lapis commented, handing it back to Amethyst

"Eh, everyone's a critic." Amethyst mumbled, tucking it back in her pocket.

"So are you really in huge trouble, or was Jasper just over-exaggerating?" Lapis smirked.

"Well, if Jasper had bothered to listen I woulda' told her that I instead of going to detention I've taken the second option," Amethyst said- she reached in her hoodie pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I gotta go talk to.. Ms. Rose Quartz.. at three.." Amethyst read slowly, trying to read the secretary's handwriting.

"Uh.. Amethyst?" Lapis said.

Amethyst looked up. "Yeah?"

"That's in like three minutes.."

"Well.. shit" Amethyst grumbled.

"You should probably go.."

"Yeah, right." Amethyst nodded.

She turned away from Lapis, but not before the girl could yell a quick, "YOU BETTER BE AT WORK TOO!"

* * *

Rose Quartz's office looked and smelled exactly what Amethyst imagined hippies smelled like. It smelled like flowers, and incense. As soon as she walked in, she was surprised by the plush carpet and the colorful posters on the wall. Amethyst had always considered Garnet to be a hippy, but even she couldn't compare to the 'peace' vibes Amethyst was getting from this room.

The only person who wasn't as free-spirited as the room, was the old secretary sitting behind the desk. Amethyst had snapped out of her awestruck trance and approached the older lady, looking up at her even though she could barely see over the desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady droned.

"Yeah I'm here to see.. Ms. Rose Quartz.." Amethyst said slowly.

The lady adjusted her glasses, actually looking at Amethyst for the first time. She looked at her up and down, and then looked back down at her computer. "She's with someone at the moment, if you could just sit outside her room that would be great.." The woman trailed off at the word 'great', and looked back down.

Amethyst pulled a face at the woman when she was sure she couldn't see her anymore. She slowly dragged her feet to the waiting area, and plopped down on the chair- causing the woman to look up from her work and send Amethyst a glare (to which Amethyst gladly met with a smirk). Now that she was sitting down she could hear the quiet music in the background, it was soft and soothing.

The room was very pink, Amethyst realized for the first time. She was vaguely reminded of Professer Umbridge from _Harry Potter_ and found herself hoping that wouldn't be the case.

Amethyst grew a bit antsy, as the only sounds in the room was the old secretary typing on her computer- and the muffled voices coming from inside the room. Both of them sounded female, and Amethyst found herself feeling guilty for trying to listen to what they were saying. In her defense, it was way too nerve-wracking in this pink nightmare.

"It's not like you.." A voice said softly, and Amethyst reasoned that it was most likely Rose Quartz's voice. She found herself feeling a little relieved that the woman sounded kind.

"I know.. I'm just under so much pressure.. It's too much-" Another one, a more familiar one sighed. She sounded confused and hurt. "I'm just not feeling myself lately, and with auditions-"

Amethyst's eyes grew wide as she briefly realized where she recognized that voice, she placed her hand on her chest as the door opened and the owner of the voice walked out.

Pearl Knight was the last person Amethyst expected to hear the words 'It's too much' from. She was always well-put-together, and high-achieving. She was the president of the student council, the star of the fencing team, and an amazing ballerina- so much so that everyone was sure if there was anyone who was going to get into a school such as Julliard, it was her.

Amethyst had found her snobby, and she didn't talk much to anyone- only regarded them with looks. She was well-off as well- she could have any friends she wanted, but she didn't seem to have many friends. She didn't seem to want any friends, although everyone on the student council had confirmed that she could be very bossy when she wanted stuff done.

Amethyst's eyes widened as the skinny girl looked down at Amethyst, with a suspicious glare- and she realized for the first time that she had been staring at her as she walked out.

"Hello, are you Amethyst?" A soft voice asked.

Amethyst looked up to see a large woman looking down at her. She was tall, with strawberry blonde curls and a kind face. She was not at all like the person Amethyst had imagined her to be; she had imagined her to have graying hair, pants that flared out at the bottom, and circle glasses on her eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm Amethyst.." She mumbled, picking up her bag.

Why the hell did her face feel so hot?

* * *

Rose's room was a lot more softer than her the waiting area was, the colors were much more subdued. She had used pink pastels throughout the office, and there were even pictures of a curly-haired baby hanging around- and one of Rose with what appeared to be a slightly balding man. Amethyst did a double take.. How did he end up with someone as beautiful as Rose?

"Are you looking at my pictures?" Rose asked gently, taking a seat and turning her gaze towards Amethyst. "They're mainly of my son Steven, he's just a baby. Isn't he just the cutest?"

Amethyst nodded, he was very cute- with his chubby cheeks and bright smile. "Uh.. You're MS. Rose Quartz- Are you not.."

"No, me and Greg haven't gotten married yet- maybe when Steven's older.." Rose explained.

"Sorry that was-" Amethyst shook her head, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Amethyst." Rose smiled, looking down at the paper she held in her hands. "You got in trouble today, do you want to talk about that? Your teacher said you were drawing.. vulgar things."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, of course the old hag would pin her art as 'vulgar'. "I just draw things that I like.." She trailed off, her eyes widening when she realized she would have to elaborate on what she meant by that.

"And what kind of things do you like Amethyst?" Rose asked, not without kindness.

Amethyst sighed, digging into her pocket for the second time that day and looking down at her frayed drawing. "Okay, so I like girls.. and.."

She turned her head and handed Ms. Quartz the drawing, the woman took it from her gently. Amethyst felt her cheeks heating up when she realized that Rose had grown silent, and she was currently looking at her work. Amethyst could already see the look of disdain on her face; she didn't even have to look at her to know she was probably disgusted.

"The anatomy is very good."

Amethyst turned her head quickly, only to find that Rose didn't seem disgusted at all. She handed Amethyst back her drawing, and the girl grabbed it hesitantly and put it back in her pocket.

"Thanks..?" Amethyst trailed off.

Rose smiled, and shook her head. "You know.. They always send me kids to me for the silliest things- I'd recommend you not draw during class anymore, not only so you can pay more attention to your education, but I'd rather not see a talented artist such as yourself in here for punishment."

They both grew silent, and Rose looked at the clock once more.

"We still a few more minutes, Amethyst." Rose noted. "Do your parents know that you're not coming home right after school?"

Amethyst blinked, and registered the question. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Uh.. No. I don't really know my parents. I'm eighteen so I live with my friend Garnet, she goes to college and doesn't come back til' nighttime."

"Sorry to pry." Rose winced.

"So.. uh, does Pearl come in here often?" Amethyst asked suddenly, remembering how curious she had been when she saw the seemingly perfect girl come out of school counselor's office. "I don't really see her as they type that gets in trouble."

"No, Ms. Knight is a very good student." Rose agreed. "She comes here to talk with me sometimes, I do get lonely all the way in the back of the school. She's good company, very sweet.."

Amethyst scoffed, and Rose's face grew serious. Amethyst quickly cleared her throat and shook her head. "Sorry, I just.. heard she's a little bossy. She doesn't really talk to many people."

Much to Amethyst's surprise, Rose didn't reprimand her for rude behavior. She simply smiled, and looked towards the door.

"There's a lot more to some people than you think, Amethyst."

* * *

"So it went well?" Lapis asked, attempting to push Jasper off the of the counter- before any lingering customers could question how sanitary the restaurant was.

Amethyst had managed to snag a job at a nearby pizza place her sophomore year of high school. It had been only her and Lapis working most nights, and soon after Jasper had joined their crew, and then Peridot. After a few years, Lapis had been promoted to junior manager and she happened to take her job very seriously- perhaps too seriously.

Amethyst shrugged, handing an older man back his change. "I mean.. yeah. We didn't talk much but she's pretty cool I guess. She was really chill bout' my drawing, which was nice."

"Even though the boobs were lopsided.." Lapis chuckled, finally managing to push Jasper to the back- so she could work on making some of the pizzas. "Maybe she was too nice, and didn't want you to know the boobs were lopsided."

"Hey, sometimes boobs are lopsided." Amethyst snapped.

"Okay.." Lapis smirked.

"Boobs can actually be lopsided." Peridot confirmed, sticking her head over the counter. She was currently cleaning underneath the soda machine, because being the shortest one at the store (even shorter than Amethyst) gave her the unfortunate job of retrieving things from tight spaces.

"Thank you, P-dot." Amethyst smiled.

"Peri is only saying that cause her boobs are lopsided." Lapis confirmed.

"Hey my boobs are not lopsided!" Peridot practically screeched, earning some concerned looks from the some of the patrons.

Amethyst smiled slightly, before turning back to the front. She leaned up against the counter, resting her chin on her hand- thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Rose, and trying to block out the dispute Lapis and Peridot were currently having. Apparently, Pearl talked to Rose often- by the way Ms. Quartz spoke about her. But what could she possibly need advice on? How to be even more perfect?

That thought managed to make Amethyst's cheeks warm up. Not that Amethyst though she was perfect.. No, she had to have some kind of issues if she had to talk to the school counselor every week.

Amethyst was caught up in her thoughts until she heard the door chime go off, indicating that someone had entered the restaurant. She lifted her gaze away from the floor and nearly fell down, she hadn't noticed that she had been walking backward until she accidentally ran into Jasper who barely kept the hot pizza from falling on Amethyst's head.

"What the hell, Amethyst?" Jasper snapped.

"What the hell is Pearl Knight doing here?" Lapis mumbled, speaking before Amethyst could.

Peridot and Jasper both looked up. Sure enough, the girl who Amethyst had been thinking about was placing her book bag on a nearby chair and looking around. She seemed very uncomfortable. Amethyst figured it was because she had never been there before- she wasn't someone you saw around town much, even though the town was tiny and everyone knew everyone.

"Does she even eat pizza, she's does ballet.." Peridot trailed off, crawling across the floor and peeking over the counter, attempting to be discrete. "Ballerina's don't eat pizza."

"That's a little rude.." Amethyst mumbled.

"Come on the girl weighs like eighty pounds, soaking wet." Lapis rolled her eyes. "She doesn't eat pizza."

"She at least weighs ninety-two pounds, she would be dead if she weighed any less than that." Jasper insisted.

"Actually I weigh 110 pounds." A voice snapped.

Amethyst's cheeks warmed up more, if that was even possible. She had failed to notice that she, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot had formed some sort of huddle as they discussed her weight (which was rude, probably the rudest thing Amethyst had ever been part of); they had failed to notice that Pearl had walked up to the counter.

Their group suddenly dispersed, Jasper running to the back and almost tripping- Peridot quickly got back to work with cleaning under the soda machine. Lapis had mumbled something about inventory, which left Amethyst whose cheeks were still unbearably hot.

"Can I order?" Pearl asked slowly.

"Y-Yeah of course!" Amethyst's voice cracked (her voice cracked, she wanted to die).

"I just want a salad, and a water- that's it." Pearl said quickly, reaching in her bag and pulling out a credit card.

"Okay, a salad and a water- sounds good." Amethyst said, clearing her throat. "D'you want any.. Ketchup- I mean.. sauce."

"For salad?"

"I mean dressing!" Amethyst squeaked, she suddenly had the urge to punch herself in the face. "I meant dressing."

Amethyst looked up and found herself shocked at the fact that Pearl was smiling- even if it was slightly. Her cheeks grew warm again, and she was starting to think maybe her blood pressure was rising, because this was pretty unnatural.

But she was actually looking at Pearl's face for the first time. She realized that her eyes were blue, and she had freckles on her cheeks- and a small freckle on her forehead (Amethyst found it a little cute but she would never say that).

"That's three dollars." Amethyst said, her mouth feeling dry.

"You have my card already." Pearl said slowly.

Amethyst looked at her hand, which sure enough was holding onto Pearl's credit card. She had been so preoccupied by the fact that Pearl had a damn freckle on her forehead that she had completely forgot about the fact that she had taken Pearl's card from her.

"Oh, yeah- right." Amethyst nodded, swiping her card quickly.

She heard a small chuckle from Pearl, and for some reason her heart fell to her stomach- but she somehow managed not to drop her card when she handed it back to her.

"It'll be out in just a bit." Amethyst said, and her mouth felt dry and she barely managed to moisten her lips.

"I'll be waiting." Pearl replied.

Holy shit.

* * *

Amethyst spent the rest of her shift in the back, practically begging Lapis to take her position on cash register. Lapis agreed, reluctantly, mumbling about the fact that she had to carry everyone's weight. Luckily for Amethyst, it was Lapis who served Pearl.

It wasn't like she was nervous, but she couldn't have Pearl thinking she was a gigantic nerd. She wasn't Peridot- she was smooth, and nonchalant. That's the kind of person she was (or wanted to be).

She had been a giant idiot in front of Pearl. It's not like pretty girls made her nervous often (not that she would say Pearl was pretty..), but for some reason she was being an idiot and if she had stayed up front, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have done something even more stupid. She would have done something like accidentally throw salad on Pearl, or spill water on her.

So she had spent the rest of the night keeping inventory. She was in the middle of counting pepperonis, when Lapis had thrown a broom at her- barely missing her head.

"What the hell?" Amethyst snapped.

"We're closed, and it's time for you and me to clean up." Lapis snapped, when Amethyst pulled a face she continued. "Shut up, Ame. I don't feel like getting out of here at one in the morning, I have swim practice in the morning- and I don't wanna drown."

"I have softball practice tomorrow!" Amethyst whined.

"Swimming is more dangerous, I could drown." Lapis drawled. "Not to mention I worked up front for you, because you're a gay mess who can't deal with pretty girls."

"I DO not think Pearl Knight is pretty!" Amethyst yelled.

"Uh-huh.." Lapis smirked, walking away.

Amethyst grumbled to herself as she grabbed the broom and the dust bin, making her way to the front. It surprised her that Lapis even trusted her with cleaning the lobby, since Amethyst was known for her half-assed cleaning (something that Garnet didn't seem to mind so much).

She tried not to complain too much, as she ran the broom over most of hard-tiled floor. For the most part she didn't even look down at the floor, but rather at Lapis who was also half-assing her work in the back- looking down at her phone and mumbling things like 'Peri, you idiot'. Amethyst cleared her throat loudly, and Lapis quickly put her phone in her pocket- nearly dropping it.

"She does all of the work, that's rich-"

Amethyst's cleaning was interrupted as the broom hit something soft. Amethyst quickly looked down, only to see that there was a book bag under one of the tables, along with a bag that Amethyst quickly recognized as the one Pearl had carried with her just that day. "Uh, Lapis!" Amethyst called quickly. "Yo, Pis!"

"What, Amethyst!" Lapis snapped. "Can you please **not** call me 'Piss'!"

Amethyst ignored her. "Did Pearl leave today?"

Lapis smiled, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Why you wanna see if you can follow her home. Good luck, she like she lives in a damn mansion and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let you in."

"No!" Amethyst said quickly. "She left her stuff here."

As if on cue, Amethyst heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. She walked backward a bit, leaning back. Sure enough, Pearl was still there- after closing times. She was mumbling herself, and leaning on the wall slightly.

Amethyst dropped her broom and approached her, smiling a bit. "Hey, we're closed.. and your stuff was still here. I thought that- holy shit, are you okay?"

She looked pretty out of shape. She was a pretty pale girl, but she was even more pale- almost clammy. She was sweaty too, and Amethyst could tell that she was shaking even slightly.

"Hey are you okay?" Amethyst said again, reaching out to grab onto her shoulders when she had teetered forward just slightly. It was a bit awkward, considering that Pearl was a lot taller than Amethyst, and Amethyst's arms were nowhere near long enough to keep Pearl at a distance. "Talk to me."

Pearl looked up, and Amethyst could see how big her pupils were, which concerned her even more. "I'm fine.. I jus' needa get home.. rehearsal morrow'.. mom.. dad.. gonna' kill me.. if I mess up-"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Amethyst said slowly.

"You're very pretty." Pearl slurred.

Amethyst squeaked, but shook her head. "Are you drunk?"

Before Pearl could answer Amethyst's question, she fainted. She fell on top of Amethyst, successfully knocking both of them down. Amethyst yelled as she fell onto her back, and Pearl's dead weight was over her body.

The girl she may or may not find kinda sorta cute was passed out on top of her.

Pearl Knight was on top of her.

What if she was dead? Amethyst's eyes grew wide at that thought, the first time a girl was ever on top of her and she could be dead. Amethyst gently rolled Pearl off of her, lying her on her back.

She was breathing, Amethyst realized with a breath of relief.

But they needed help.

"LAPIS!" Amethyst practically screamed. "Lapis, you need to call 911!"

* * *

 **Amethyst is a big gay mess and I love her**

 **Will Pearl be okay?**

 **This is WIP**

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that this so long. I had it in my documents for quite some time, all finished. But I'm super lazy and it took me a little while. I edited myself, so all mistakes are mine.

Feedback is very much appreciated!

* * *

...

When Pearl imagined dying, she had figured she would die a really old woman. Maybe in her late 80s, as a retired ballerina who had single-handily changed the face of the dancing in New York. Maybe she would die in her sleep, and everyone from around the state would come to her funeral to honor her life- and she would have died a full and happy life.

She had not imagined that she would die on the floor of some pizza joint, surrounded by bits of pepperoni and crumbs of left over Parmesan. Most of all, she had dreamed that she would die surrounded by family and friends alike- even if she didn't have many friends in high school, she would surely make friends once her career blossomed.

She would die by those friends..

But instead she would die with these two idiots from her high school- who were staring down at her and touching her shoulders, and placing their hands on her forehead.. and **screaming**! Oh, _**God**_ , they were screaming.

Maybe calling them idiots was a bit rude, after all they were genuinely concerned. In her defense, `Pearl's vision was swimming in and out of darkness now, and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her breathing was loud and shaky, and she could feel the cold sweat running down her forehead. When she finally managed to uncross her eyes and look at her hands, she could see that they were shaking slightly.

She needed to get up! That's the only thought that kept running through her mind is that she needed to get up and she needed to _go!_ She needed to go home because her mom and dad would kill her if she didn't perform her best..

But her parents weren't home..

Pearl whimpered then. Oh, she should have went to the doctor like her mother had instructed. When she started feeling weak and when she started losing more weight, she should have went to the doctor.

Now she would die..

on this floor..

She would die.

* * *

"Uh.. I don't know she's acting really weird and she's all sweaty.." Lapis explained to the '911' operator. She hurried back over to Amethyst, who was currently tapping the girl's face, trying to get her to stay awake. "What? I don't know she just fucking passed out.. I don't know if she's a drug user! I just work here!"

Amethyst felt herself growing even more worried for Pearl as Lapis tried to explain that neither her nor Amethyst knew next to nothing about the teenager on the floor. She was growing more clammy by the minute, and her breathing- which had been strong and heavy- seemed to be slowing down. Amethyst tried to rack her brain for the CPR training Mr. Pizza had put them through when she had gotten the job.

She really hoped it wouldn't come that.

"Hey, so.. the paramedics are going to be here soon and then they're going to make you feel a lot better so don't worry, okay?" Amethyst said slowly to Pearl, who was struggling to keep her eyes open now.

Pearl went to open her mouth and say something, but her tongue didn't seem to cooperate and she acted as if her jaw weighed a ton. She whined once more and shut her mouth.

"You don't need to talk. If it's hard to talk, you don't have to." Amethyst explained. "You'll be okay."

Amethyst went to move her hand away from Pearl's shoulder, but before she could so much as pull away- Pearl weakly attempted to grab a hold of Amethyst's hand. It was an odd thing, Pearl actually wanting to hold her hand. She tried to tell herself that it was because she was scared- but that didn't stop a blush from spreading across her cheeks.

Amethyst quickly got a hold of herself, and squeezed Pearl's hand. She found it kind of cruel that she had spoken somewhat badly of Pearl with Rose Quartz just earlier that day- and now said girl was sick and there wasn't much they could do for her.

Pearl smiled weakly and Amethyst, and her eyes went to fall shut once more. Amethyst squeezed her hand tightly before she could fall back into unconsciousness. "Don't go to sleep- just stay awake. They'll be here soon."

She wasn't even completely sure that Pearl could understand her; the girl's eyes were dazed, and she looked like she was maybe staring behind Amethyst instead of at her. But, nevertheless, Pearl blinked a few times trying to adjust her gaze once more.

"I bet it's some kind of aneurysm or something-" Lapis said suddenly, hurrying over to Amethyst. Her eyes landed briefly on Amethyst's hand, which was still holding tightly to Pearl's. She didn't say anything. "-Or maybe she has an aortic problem.."

"How do you know?" Amethyst asked quickly, concern prevalent in her voice.

"Uh.. I don't know I saw it on _Grey's Anatomy_ once!" Lapis said frantically.

"Lapis, holy fuck, this isn't Grey's Anatomy you absolute dipshit!" Amethyst practically screeched. "This is real. Pearl Knight is really on the floor, and she's really sick and maybe dying and we really don't know what's wrong with her!"

Pearl let out a horrified, slurred cry when the word 'dying' left Amethyst's mouth. She quickly turned back to Pearl and tried to convince her that she wasn't dying, and that Lapis was just being dumb.

"Really?" Lapis retorted, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

Before Amethyst could fully respond to Lapis' comment, there was a loud banging at the store door. Both Lapis and Amethyst turned their heads towards the door at the same time, only to find two paramedics with a stretcher waving at them frantically.

"Did you lock the door Lapis?" Amethyst ask.

"Oh.. shit, yeah!"

Lapis hurried towards the door, fishing the key out of her pocket. Amethyst turned towards Pearl once more and she found herself feeling incredibly relieved that help was here now that the girl's face seemed to be even more pale, her mouth slack, and her eyes barely open.

"Don't worry help is here, a-and I know that you probably think that Lapis and me are idiots- and maybe we are.. well, at least Lapis is.." Amethyst trailed off, and she could tell that Pearl was at least trying to concentrate on what she was saying even if it was hard. "What I'm trying to say is that you're going to be okay."

Pearl nodded, or at least it looked like she did- Amethyst was pulled away by Lapis as four paramedics came in- two of them pushing a stretcher that looked too big to carry someone as tiny as Pearl. Amethyst watched as they surrounded her, lifting one of her eyelids and shining a light towards her eye.

"She's hardly responsive." The paramedic said to the other one.

"Can you tell us your name?"

Pearl tried to answer but it was a slurred noise that came out instead, Amethyst figured whatever was wrong with her was getting worse. The paramedic looked up at them expectantly.

"Her name is Pearl Knight- and she's 17." Amethyst answered uneasily.

".. Or 18, we're all seniors so we're not entirely sure." Lapis continued.

"Does she have a history of hypoglycemia.. or eating disorders?" The other paramedic, the one who was adjusting the blood pressure cuff on her arm asked.

Amethyst stepped back a bit, just that day they had been commenting on how skinny was. She had felt like absolute shit, even worse when she had corrected them. Amethyst had always struggled with the way she looked, she hadn't really thought that maybe Pearl did too.

"We're not sure, we're not exactly close.." Lapis said quietly, and Amethyst knew that it was weighing heavy on her too.

"Let's get her loaded onto the ambulance." The other paramedic said quickly, as he got a glance at the girl's blood pressure.

Amethyst and Lapis backed up as they lifted Pearl onto the stretcher. It didn't take much effort to get her onto it, due to her small she was. "I-Is she going to be okay?"

"Do either of you want to go with us?" He asked quickly, obviously not wanting to stall this process any longer.

Lapis shook her head and looked at Amethyst who still had her eyes on Pearl's face. Amethyst wanted to say no, because she didn't really know Pearl all that well- and the words that she had shared with her had been awkward, and what if the girl woke up and wanted to know why the hell Amethyst had went with her in the first place? These thoughts raced through her head, and she realized that perhaps she was overthinking this.

But before Amethyst could decline, the girl on the stretcher reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand- and even though her eyes were closed Amethyst had a feeling that if she didn't go with her, she would be alone. Amethyst knew loneliness, probably more than most, and no one deserved to be all alone in a hospital room.

"Go on Amethyst, I'll clean up for you here." Lapis said quickly, she had the smallest smile on her face- Amethyst instinctively knew that if Pearl made a full recovery (or even if she didn't, this was Lapis she was talking about) she would never hear the end of this. "It won't be much different anyway."

Amethyst didn't even have time to come up with a snappy remark, not when Pearl's hand was still barely holding onto hers. Instead she just mumbled Lapis a quick 'thank you', and followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

* * *

Amethyst had only been in an ambulance once in her entire life. When she was a sophomore in high school, Peridot had unintentionally smacked her in the head with a softball bat. The last thing she remembered before blacking out completely was the blood on her hand, and Jasper screaming at Peridot "THIS IS WHY WE PRACTICE OUR SWINGS OUTSIDE OF THE DUG-OUT YOU GIANT, IDIOTIC.." and then a few choice words that Amethyst didn't quite remember.

But what Amethyst did remember was waking up in the ambulance, staring up at the lights above her, and truly thinking that maybe she was abducted by aliens; she had briefly wanted to tell them that Peridot was the one they really wanted, because Amethyst wasn't really into that extra terrestrial shit- not like Peridot was. When she realized that she hadn't been abducted by aliens, but instead on an ambulance she found herself nervous and sweaty because Amethyst had never been one for hospitals, and she nearly fainted once more.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Pearl felt the same way, because the girl's eyes were darting back and forth and the paramedics were speaking so loud- spitting out jargon that Amethyst hadn't cared to understand. Amethyst couldn't help the guilt that settled at the pit of her stomach, because she had judged her so harshly.

She didn't look like a snob or a bitch- nothing like what Amethyst's friends had said. She looked scared- like an actual teenager who didn't know what the hell was wrong with her.

Amethyst felt awkward watching them work on Pearl, like she was invading the girl's privacy. She had to be a very private person because everyone knew next to nothing about Pearl Knight. Amethyst didn't quite belong here, she wasn't Pearl's family and she hadn't even said so much as a word to her before today.

It wasn't until Pearl's eyes locked onto Amethyst's once more, that some of the doubt diminished. Her eyes, which were still heavy, were a brilliant shade of blue- and she looked at her like she wanted her to be there.

Before Amethyst could give any words of comfort.. she started shaking. Well, maybe not quite shaking.. Her eyes rolled back, and her body moved in large jerking motions that reminded Amethyst of one of those exorcism movies that she and Lapis had forced Peridot to watch once upon a time.

"She's seizing." The paramedic said over the commotion.

Amethyst stood on her feet as the ambulance pulled to a stop, before she could ask them why the hell she was having a seizure- they were already opening the doors and moving Pearl towards the emergency room.

"Hey! What the-" Amethyst exclaimed, trying to follow them and almost falling out of the ambulance. She struggled to keep up with her short legs, but managed to catch up to them just as they were pushing the stretcher through the double doors.

"I'm sorry this is as far as you can go!" Said of the nurses who had immediately jumped to Pearl's aid- she maneuvered herself so she could stand in front of Amethyst and the double doors. "You're welcome to sit out here and we'll tell you news on your friend."

Amethyst didn't bother to tell the nurse that they were practically strangers, because after tonight the were at least acquaintances. "Will she be okay? S-She was having a seizure.. Will she die?"

The nurse frowned. "We'll do everything we can. In the meantime, why don't you wait for her family."

* * *

Amethyst waited for a total of two hours, before deciding it was for the best that she headed home. She spent those two hours watching whatever cheesy sitcom was currently playing on the television, and trying to imagine what Pearl Knight's parents may look like. They were rich, Amethyst knew that. They owned practically everything in Beach County, and then some. So she imagined that they would look high strung, fancy- not unlike Pearl herself.

Every time the automatic doors would open and a frantic couple would run in, Amethyst practically sat up in her seat. The receptionist would eventually give them a room number and name that was not Pearl Knight, and Amethyst would lean back in her seat once more.

When she finally looked down at her watch and realized it was midnight, she decided to stand and head towards the receptionist to make sure she wasn't in critical condition- or dead (that last one almost made Amethyst shudder).

"So.. um.. I gotta head home soon." Amethyst said lamely as the receptionist looked up at her. "So I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Pearl Knight, like how she's doing?"

She nodded, and started typing away on the computer in front of her. There was an awkward silence before the receptionist finally answered Amethyst's question. "She's stable, but I'm afraid she won't be accepting in visitors- only family."

Amethyst looked around the waiting room; the room was empty save for a two anxious parents with a colicky baby, and an old man that had fallen asleep two hours ago. "What if her parents don't come, will she be alone all night?" Amethyst asked suddenly.

The receptionist frowned. "We've tried getting a hold of her parents, but there hasn't been an answer.. Don't worry when tomorrow comes you'll be able to visit her."

Amethyst mumbled a quick 'thank you' before walking out of the hospital and into the chilly air. She felt a buzzing in her pocket and looked down to see Garnet's name at the top of the screen and the words ' _r u ok_?'

Amethyst sighed before texting back a quick, _'ya it's a long story, can u plz come and get me? I'm at the hospital'_

She silently prayed that maybe Garnet wouldn't pry, because while she wasn't _known_ to pry- the fact that Amethyst was at the hospital at midnight seemed pretty fishy. But sure enough, her prayers were answered when she received a quick _'no problem'_ from Garnet.

If there was one thing that Amethyst was incredibly grateful for, it was how tiny Beach City was. It was a pretty windy night and Amethyst soon realized that she had left her coat at the pizza shop. She found herself rummaging through her purse, for the unused package of cigarettes that she had decided to keep 'just in case'. She had smoked once, just after she turned 18, and she had found it very therapeutic.

Of course she had promised Garnet she would stop..

"You deserve this, Ame." She mumbled to herself, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag from it. Instantly, she felt her nerves calm and the shakiness in her hands stop.

Before she could take a second drag, she heard two quick 'honks' and looked over to see Garnet staring at her, stoic as always. She quickly dropped the cigarette to the ground, and stomped on it- feeling a bit of guilt that it had barely been used.

Before she could even get inside the car, she could hear Garnet let out a small 'tsk'. "I thought you quit that. It's a very nasty habit." She admonished gently but when she saw the look on Amethyst's face, she stopped. "Rough night?"

"That's putting it lightly.." Amethyst mumbled, rolling down the window just slightly so she could feel a cool breeze on her face.

"Care to explain why you were at the hospital?" Garnet said gently.

Amethyst would have loved to be like Garnet sometimes; she rarely ever 'word vomited' or even showed much emotion at all. If you looked up 'mild-mannered' in the dictionary, it would be a picture of Garnet's face.

Amethyst was the exact opposite..

"Pearl Knight.. the rich girl.." Amethyst mumbled. "She came to the Pizza place today, and she fainted or whatever. She was really sick, and maybe it would have been smart of me to just let them take her, but stupid me had to go with her. BUT she fainted on me, Garnet.. And when I tried to not go with her she held onto my hand!"

"And why is that a problem?" Garnet asked gently.

"Because- Because she's.."

"Pretty?" Garnet finished.

"Yeah! And-And I'm really.."

"Gay?"

Amethyst shot Garnet a look, but the college student simply shrugged her shoulders. Amethyst sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. "I guess I just spent all this time thinking she was a straight-up bitch, who had this perfect life. But her family won't even answer their phone. She's sick and they won't even come to see her."

"It isn't fair.." Amethyst continued. "She's perfect.. she isn't supposed to be-"

"Human?"

"Okay.. Garnet, I'm really not liking this whole psychic 'you-can-read-my-mind' thing." Amethyst said suddenly.

"Well, Amethyst, sometimes there are more to people than you think."

Amethyst chuckled. "Funny.. That's the second time I heard that today."


End file.
